User talk:BeLegit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Impossible Difficulty Tips & Walkthrough page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspoelstra (Talk) 21:15, October 28, 2012 Walkthrough Thanks for the work, but there's still a lot of work left. For starters, you think you can take a look at Impossible Difficulty Combat Guide and merge it with yours? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 02:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : Ok thanks for looking at it. Still I want this kind of Impossible strategy guide to be one page, instead of everyone creating his own page with his own plan of attack. We'll have to see if we can somehow merge it with a seperate 'Sniper' section' (if it's good tactics that is). Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:20, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :: In the meantime, still plenty of work left. Data missing on pages, red linked pages: , images missing. You can help with that. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Categories If you click on it, you can add the page to a category where it belongs in. All similar pages go in the same category. Like all XCOM's aircraft goes in the Category:XCOM aircraft (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) category. Overwatch would go in more categories because it's an XCOM ability as well as a alien ability. But I don't think the abilities need an own page (yet). There's too little content for it, it seems. Probably they will go to an ability overview page. Still figuring out what's the best approach with the abilities. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 23:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : You mean adding the Alien Surgery image to the Gray Market page? I did that for you, it had a different name. Or was it something else you meant? Thanks for all adding all those images btw, good work! Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 02:46, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Hey great work on the pages and all those images! I'm happy with it. You can leave the image categorizing for the time being by the way. The ones you are giving them now are not correct. It should become something like Alien corpse images (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) instead of Enemies (XCOM: Enemy Unknown). But as said, you can leave them for now. Thanks. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 23:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Evasion Thanks for that Evasion image, but can you uploaded these kind of icons in .png format? When they are that small, they are of better quality in .png format compared to .jpg format. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : I would set the threshold to about 200Kb. Anything below that can be .png format. So that would probably make most images to be best in .png format. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:40, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :: If you upload original images, like concept art, and they are in .jpg format, you can leave them as they were. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC)